


Blood Ties

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [37]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End scene of What's My Line Pt2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A little extension of the Buffy S2 episode What's My Line Pt 2. A little insight into Kendra, who I absolutely detest! While also divulging further into Angel's thoughts about Buffy and Drusilla.

Blood Ties

 

"Kendra!" I shout desperately as I pull an unconscious Angel through the doors of the burning church "A little help?" I plead

The Jamaican Slayer takes one look at the bruised and bloodied vampire in my arms and sniffs disdainfully, turning up her pretty little button of a nose and crossing her arms over her chest as she turns away.

Something inside me breaks as I watch her dismiss him so quickly. She is a Slayer, trained to kill and fight the forces of evil, the darkness, the things that would, and should make you quiver in terror. This is what she has been born to, what she has been doing her entire life.

And yet, she has no idea what the world is really like. How can she possibly fight the evil that surrounds her? How can she be so blind?

I frown, my browns knitting in anger and I open my mouth to tell her what I really think. A soft groan from the man in my arms gives me pause and I look down at his bowed head, it's level with mine, despite him being almost completely hunched over. I see his eyes flutter weakly as he struggles to stay conscious "Angel, stay with me." I whisper, giving his shoulder a little shake "Stay awake!" I tell him desperately.

Willow ruches up to us then, she grabs Angel's other arm and puts it over her shoulder, the small red-head almost buckles under his weight but she stay's strong and helps me half-carry, half-drag Angel out into the night. "Cordelia is bringing her car around" she pant's as we start to walk forward "Giles and Xander are with her"

We stumble down the path and away from the burning church, Kendra following. Then I hear a squeal of tires and a bright red sports car comes to a skidding stop not 5 meters in front of us. Giles and Xander scramble out of the car and help me get Angel into the back. Kendra and Giles squeeze into one side, I sit in the middle, half on Kendra's lap, Angel's shoulders and head resting against me as he groans in pain. Xander slams the door and then flings himself into the passenger seat beside Willow "Go!" I shout at Cordelia desperately and she takes of in a flash, the smell of burning rubber assaults my senses and I cough.

"Buffy!" shouts Cordelia, as she half twist in her seat and look's at me concerned "Directions!"

"His apartments' behind the bronze" I tell her desperately as I place my hand on some of the burn marks on Angel's chest and wince in sympathy. Beside me I feel Kendra tense, and glance up quickly to see the other Slayer shooting daggers at Angel.

"You touch him, and it will be the last thing you do" I whisper to her quietly, I know she can hear me.

I hear her suck in a startled breath and when I glance at her again I see her looking at me with wide, accusing eyes. Eyes that wonder at my loyalty, about picking a vampire over a fellow Slayer.

She doesn't know the things this vampire has done to save me. About the lengths he would go to, to keep me safe. He would die for me.

What has she done?

Loyalty is earned

Cordelia breaks hard, the car skids along for a few meters and then stops suddenly, the engine ticking softly as steam rises from the vents in the grill. We all scramble out, Giles and Xander helping me with Angel, for once Xander is silent, offering no banter, or humorous jokes. He can see the burns on Angel's chest just as well as I can.

We carry him down the stairs, Willow opens the door to his apartment and I hear her small gasp as she see's the interior, The walls are filled with painting and sketches, many I know Angel did himself. There are statues from around the world, and a sword hanging from a coat rack. But the rest of the apartment is a mess, tables and chairs are broken, there is glass on the floor, the bed is unmade… all from the fight me and Kendra had earlier in the day.

I blush slightly and ease Angel down on the bed. He groans softly and shifts restlessly. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me. They are filled with pain and guilt, but he manages a brief, half-smile.

I perch on the edge of the bed and take his hand gently in my own. Willow shuffles up to me and hands me a bowl of cool water with a cloth, I smile at my friend gratefully and reach for the cloth. Willow holds the bowl for me, and places her other hand on my shoulder, offering me support as I start to clean his wounds. He hisses, grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut as the cloth pulls against his tender flesh "Sorry" I whisper

Giles is standing a couple of meters away, Xander and Cordelia standing next to him. Kendra is leaning against the door on the other side of the room, a look of anger on her face. My watcher clears his throat, takes off his glasses and gives them a polish before he looks up at me. His eyes show his concern, but also his weariness "Are you sure about this Buffy?" he asks quietly

I just glare at him, as Angel turns his head and fixes Giles with an unblinking stare "I'm sorry you had to see that" he told us all "I never wanted you to know…"

"Know what? That you're Drusilla's sire?" snaps Xander angrily. I sigh, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Xander" I mutter "Not now"

"No Buffy, he's right" Angel whispered. He looked up at Xander, then Giles and finally Cordelia and Willow who still had her arms around my shoulders "I'm sorry, you had to find out about Drusilla like this…I never…never wanted you to know…" he paused and takes a deep breath, a sob forming in the back of his throat "I never wanted you to know that about my past…"

There was a pause from my friends, finally it's Cordelia who speaks, and she surprises me "But Drusilla…she's crazy" she whispered and her voice is unusually small "Why would you….turn someone who is crazy?"

I feel Angel tense again and squeeze his hand in reassurance, offering him the only support I can at the moment. He licks his lips "She wasn't crazy when I first met her…" he whispered "She….she was an…obsession of mine." He looked up into my eyes and I could see the depth of pain and guilt and anguish in them.

"I tortured her, mentally and physically and on the day she was to take her holy orders I turned her into a demon" he whispered quietly before he turns his head and looks at the wall.

The silence is absolute; you could hear a pen drop. Giles face is a mask, giving away nothing, Willow's is full of sadness, and I see tears streaking down her cheeks. Xander and Cordelia, not knowing Angel quiet so well, and who are not as forgiving as Willow both have identical looks of horror, and fear on their faces.

Finally Xander open's his mouth and his voice is a croak "Holy orders?" he whispers, and he asks it as a question.

Angel looks him in the eye "She wanted to be a nun, a priestess…a saint" he whispered, "And I turned her into a damned creature"

Even from here I can hear Xander swallow painfully, I look at Angel and offer him a pained smile. He doesn't return it, he turns his head back and this time he looks at Giles "She is my biggest regret" he tells my watcher "I owe her so much, I treated her….despicably, and she turned Spike….."

"I thought Spike said you were his sire" this was Xander again

Angel shakes his head "Dru turned him, made him one of us, gave him her blood. But I'm the one who taught him how to be a vampire" he looks at me again "I'm the one who taught him to hunt, to kill, to revel in the pain." He looked down and pulled his hands into fists "I taught him everything he knows."

"Angel it's not your fault" I whisper, "You've got a soul now, that's the only thing that matters"

"Does it?" he asks quietly, painfully. He looks up at me briefly then looks down at his hands "I still remember everything I did without a soul; it's never going to be any different"

"You are not Angelus, you are Angel!" I tell him firmly, gripping him around the shoulders.

He swallow's painfully "The hands are still the same though" he whispered quietly.

Nobody has any answers to that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was always kinda annoyed at where "What's My Line" ended, I was hoping to see a little talk between Angel and the Scooby's, finally! So this is what I was hoping for at the ending, with a little Buffy/Angel angst for good measure! Lol's


End file.
